<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friday Night by HardStansOnly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347984">Friday Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly'>HardStansOnly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K.A.R.D (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare Mentioned, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Cock Cages, Collars and leashes, Dildos, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fingering, Healthy Polyamory, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, OT4, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Slice of Life, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, dom jiwoo and her 3 babies, maknae on top, mild exhibitionism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sir.” Matthew whispered into her ear. “Puppy wants to go home.” Jiwoo hummed but didn’t stop dancing. “Puppy wants to warm your strap. He’s <i>hungry</i>.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jiwoo/Jeon Somin/Matthew Kim | BM/Kim Taehyung | J.Seph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friday Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*folds hands* there are only like 4 OT4 fics for k.a.r.d and that simply will not do. so have my 2am feral horny addition to the fandom - s</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday nights Jiwoo liked to go down to her favorite club when she got off of work. She would dance for a few hours with strangers who whispered things like <i>baby girl</i> or <i>angel</i> into her ear like they ever had a chance in hell. Never mind the fact that she was in a relationship, the people of the club wouldn’t last 10 minutes with her in bed. The club boys thinking their dicks would end up in anything but a cage while she made them cry would have them tapping out before she could even finish explaining what a safeword was. Eventually, her partners would start to filter into the crowd as they arrived. Somin first, their schedules the closest. Then Taehyung, and then finally Matthew.</p><p>Like clockwork, Somin weaved her way through the crowd dressed in barely decent lace and makeup already smudged from the heat of the club. Pulling Somin close, Jiwoo slotted their bodies together to grind against the heavy beat of the song. Somin’s lace slid easily against the leather skinny jeans that Jiwoo preferred for the clubs, a tactical move on both of their parts.</p><p>“Sir.” Somin pressed her lips against Jiwoo’s ear. “I wanna fuck in the bathroom.” Jiwoo took in the crowd around them to gauge the level of safety. “I wanna ride your fingers, pretty please.”</p><p>“Not here.” Jiwoo could see several bouncers around the crowd eyeing the potential Problem Couples. The one’s most likely to try and fuck in the bathroom either for the thrill or because they were too drunk to realize it was a bad idea to fuck in public. “Maybe next time, Kitten.”</p><p>Somin pouted heavily but followed her gaze to find the same issue. Still, while they couldn’t fuck it didn’t mean that Jiwoo couldn’t tease her girlfriend. Grabbing Somin’s jaw, Jiwoo kissed her hot and filthy under the flashing of strobe lights. Like a flower of the venus flytrap variety, Somin opened up a moment before nipping at her bottom lip hard enough to nearly break skin.</p><p>“Sir, the boys are taking too long.” Somin carded sharp nailed fingers through Jiwoo’s black and white striped hair. “I want to go home, please.”</p><p>“I want to dance with my boys.” Jiwoo sank her own nails into the soft curve of Somin’s ass. “My Kitten can wait can’t she? Sir wants to see her pups.”</p><p>As if on call, Taehyung and Matthew danced their way closer. The two wiggled and wove their way through the ever growing mass of bodies. Taehyung was in his usual fitted clothes while Matthew was drowning in his own. Both of her boys looked like they were enjoying dancing with strangers in the crowd a little too much. She knew it was likely just to get a rise out of her and Somin, especially Taehyung who was an incredible brat.</p><p>“Heel.” Jiwoo snapped her finger and pointed down next to her.</p><p>Without hesitation, the two men slid through the last few people blocking them. Matthew came up behind her, hands moving to her hips and the outline of his half hard dick pressed against her ass. Behind Somin, Taehyung used the cover of the crowd to slip a hand between them and under Somin’s skirt. The movement was sneaky as it was fast, just as Jiwoo went to scold him their boyfriend removed his hand and popped two shiny fingers into his mouth.</p><p>Somin, naturally, was delighted.</p><p>As their time in the club stretched on, they took turns dancing with one another. Both Taehyung and Matthew dared a few minutes of heavy grinding with one another as the lights remained mostly off to let the ravers go wild with their glow sticks. It was easier for Jiwoo and Somin to get away with dancing together. Dudes loved it when they could pretend that they had a chance to pick up two girls, so they were generally left alone. But Taehyung and Matthew were both clearly, unmistakably men, and the world had yet to get over itself for them to love in the daylight.</p><p>“Sir.” Matthew whispered into her ear. “Puppy wants to go home.” Jiwoo hummed but didn’t stop dancing. “Puppy wants to warm your strap. He’s <i>hungry</i>.” </p><p>*</p><p>At home Jiwoo had Matthew stretched out on her strap while her puppy cried. Next to them, Somin was reclined on a half throne made of pillows while Taehyung pulled against his leash to get a taste. The choker collar around Taehyung’s neck pressed into the skin as he struggled to get close enough to get his tongue where Somin casually moved a finger around her clit.</p><p>“Sir <i>please</i>.” Taehyung choked out, eyes red from the lack of oxygen.</p><p>“You already had a taste.” Jiwoo glared disdainfully. “Why should I let you get another?”</p><p>Taehyung pouted, the brat in him warring against the want to bury his face into Somin. It was always a battle of wills when it came to Taehyung, riding the line between giving him the hard hand he needed for proper headspace and not being overtly cruel. Either side of that fine line would ruin his headspace and no matter how much Jiwoo liked to break her partners, she wanted them to be satisfied too.</p><p>“Sir,” Somin added a pout of her own. “Please.”</p><p>Jiwoo debated on it. While she enjoyed making Taehyung choke and beg, Matthew was already deep in headspace. Big dark eyes stared up at her, patient but attention seeking.</p><p>“Mouth and hands only.” Passing the leash to Somin, Jiwoo pressed the little <b>+</b> button on the base of the vibrating plug sticking out of Taehyung’s ass. “Go on.”</p><p>On shaky arms Taehyung crawled forward, back arching up a little as the vibrator buzzed against his prostate. Jiwoo watched for a few moments as Taehyung slipped two fingers into Somin, mouth descending to lick and suck.</p><p>“Sir?” Matthew wiggled a bit trying to draw her in more. “What about me?”</p><p>“Aww,” Jiwoo snapped her hips forward, making Matthew arch up. “Is my mutt jealous I was paying attention to someone else? Does my puppy think his Sir really forgot about her breeding bitch?”</p><p>“N-n<i>oooo</i>.” Matthew moaned.</p><p>Holding his hips, Jiwoo rocked her hips slowly as she built up a slow but deep rhythm. In his cage, Matthew’s dick leaked pathetically against his pelvis triggering the part of her brain that craved seeing her partners suffer. Her puppy whining pitifully was deeply pleasing too. Just as she knew how to break down her partners to maximize their pleasure, in turn they knew how to feed into her’s.</p><p>“Sir it’s so deep.” Matthew rocked up to meet her hips, tears sliding down. “I-<i>ah</i>- I’m gonna split apart.” Jiwoo hooked a leg over her arm, and ground down more. “<i>Sir!</i>”</p><p>“Touch yourself pup.” Jiwoo sped up her thrusts making Matthew gasp. “Your Sir wants to see her bitch squirm.” Beet red, Matthew reached down to his caged dick. Trapped in the metal, the skin was nearly as red as Matthew’s face. “Now.”</p><p>Matthew tugged the cage up and down making his dick press harder against the metal as it tried to harden. Teeth sinking into his bottom lip, her pup tried his best to follow orders. When the tugging wouldn’t work, Matthew cupped his balls looking for a form of stimulation that would distract from the fact Jiwoon was fucking his guts into a puddle.</p><p>“<i>SHIT!</i>” Somin hissed.</p><p>Taehyung looked up from where his teeth was sunk into Somin’s thigh. Technically, he wasn’t breaking the rules. Teeth were part of the mouth. That also meant when Somin jerked his hair and began to roughly ride his face, Jiwoo just laughed at him.</p><p>“I’m gonna cum, Sir.” Matthew writhed. “Can I please?”</p><p>“No.” Jiwoo stilled. Matthew was clearly reaching the end of his rope earlier than they had anticipated - which was likely from the club. It was barely headspace for him, and Jiwoo tried to make their Friday nights as satisfying as she could. Unsnapping the harness to her strap, Jiwoo left the dildo inside her pup. “Stay.” The denial would force him to sit with the pressure in his dick and process it without having to fight against the sensation of being fucked.</p><p>Leaving Matthew, Jiwoo crawled over to kiss Somin deep and dirty. Pinching at the perked up nipples pressing against the lace camisole, Jiwoo swallowed the little noises that worked their way out of her Kitten. Trailing wet kisses down Somin’s neck, Jiwoo continued down until she had to push the camisole up to take a nipple into her mouth.</p><p>“Thank you Sir.” Somin groaned, pinching the free nipple so Jiwoo could shove Taehyung’s head out of the way. “Oh...oh god, fuck.” Jiwoo slid her middle finger into her girlfriend. “Thank you Sir, thank you Sir, thank you Sir.”</p><p>Slipping a second finger in with her middle one, Jiwoo licked the sweat between Somin’s breasts. Jiwoo’s pillow princess rode her fingers, the room filling with the soft sounds of Somin trying to get enough stimulation to cum.</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, Jiwoo watched Taehyung whispering into Matthew’s ear as the two watched them back. Taehyung’s hips were rocking against Matthew’s thigh, the vibrator still going and making him squirm. Neither one of them had touched the cage or the dildo still in their pup’s ass which would get them praise after she was done taking care of Somin.</p><p>“Does Kitten want her hyung to fuck her?” Jiwoo bit down next to the bruise that Taehyung had left.</p><p>“Y-yes please.” Rocking down harder, Somin’s hands gripped the bottom of her camisole to keep from touching herself. Kitten knew better to put her hands where they didn’t belong. “Sir please. I -<i>a-ahh!</i>” Ignoring the burn in her forearm, Jiwoo fucked her fingers in and out faster. “S-sir. I’m gonna...I’m. I’m.” </p><p>Jiwoo pinched a nipple at the same time she began to suck on Somin’s clit and that was it. Somin arched up, moaning and gasping her name as her orgasm washed through. Jiwoo continued even as Somin whimpered from over stimulation, through the bucking hips and the hand in her hair as she sent Somin into a second orgasm.</p><p>“O-o-ohh <i>shit.</i>” Somin’s breath was ragged and her legs quivered around Jiwoo’s head. “Thank you Sir.”</p><p>“Taehyung.” Jiwoo kissed Somin’s stomach. “Kitten is ready for you now. You can take the plug out, no need to waste batteries.”</p><p>“Thank you Sir.” Taehyung stood next to the bed fishing out a condom. The vibrator that had been in his ass sat in the small plastic basket to be sanitized before being put away.</p><p>Kissing both of her partners, Jiwoo left them to their own devices and returned to pup. Removing the key from around her neck, Jiwoo unlocked the cage on Matthew’s dick and began to slowly remove it. If she removed it too fast the rush of blood into the abused appendage would make him cum and leave both of them feeling unsatisfied. Matthew liked to be told when he was allowed to cum, anything less than a direct order - unless they were doing a casual fuck - would leave him feeling off kilter.</p><p>“My pup is so good.” Jiwoo cooed, cage being set to the side. Next, she slowly removed the dildo from his ass ignoring the whimpers. “Sir wants her pup to use that useless dick of yours to make her feel good. Can you do that for Sir?” Matthew nodded, always eager to please. “Sir has such a good boy.”</p><p>Wordlessly, another condom packet appeared next to them from where Taehyung fucked Somin with small movements so he didn’t overwhelm her. Rolling the condom onto her pup, Jiwoo removed the last of her underwear. Sometimes they would have whole scenes where Matthew never got to put his dick in anything but a cage. Their pup would let them use him for their own pleasure trusting them implicitly to take care of him in return.</p><p>“<i>Sir,</i>” Matthew’s hips rose on their own as Jiwoo teased herself with his dick. “I want to make you feel good. Please Sir, I wanna -”</p><p>In one fluid movement, Jiwoo sank down letting her own moan rise up. Bracing a hand on Matthew’s broad chest Jiwoo rocked her hips back and forth, her pup’s dick was nearly as big as the dildo she fucked him with and hit all the best parts inside of her. Already, Matthew’s hands were on her hips and head thrown back. It was a lot of sensation after being denied for hours at the club and then shoved in a cage so Jiwoo took it slow.</p><p>“Pretty baby.” Brushing her thumbs against Matthew’s nipples Jiwoo gauged how much more he would be able to take. “What’s your color?”</p><p>“G-<i>green</i>.” Rocking a little harder, Jiwoo figured giving him something to focus on would give them more time.</p><p>“Fuck Sir like the needy bitch you are.” </p><p>With permission to do more than just lay still, Matthew got his feet under him and began to sloppily fuck up where she straddled him. Jiwoo smashed their mouths together, biting his tongue, his lips, digging her fingers into his skin while he moaned. Matthew was doing the work but he reacted the same as if Jiwoo was the one fucking him.</p><p>“Sir, I’m gonna cum.” Matthew whined, hips stuttering but not stopping. “Please Sir.”</p><p>“You don’t get to cum until I am done with you.” Sitting up, Jiwoo used Matthew’s legs to brace against as she rolled her hips forward in slow fast circles. “Fuck. You know what to do mutt.” Matthew’s hand dropped from her waist so his thumb could rub circles on her clit. “G-good boy. That’s my boy. Sir’s good bitch.”</p><p>When Jiwoo finally came it was to the sounds of her partners all moaning in some stage of pleasure. Somin and Taehyung would torture each other all night if left to their own devices and Matthew was so close to cracking that tears were slipping out from his eyes.</p><p>“Go on pup, you’re allowed to cum now.” Jiwoo rocked her hips as Matthew moaned brokenly. “Good boy Matthew. Good boy.”</p><p>***</p><p>The morning sunlight streamed through the window where they had forgotten to close the shades. In her defense, Jiwoo had spent an hour with Matthew curled up on her chest and coaxing him to drink water between bites of pizza. A staple of their Friday night scene was getting pizza from the little shop down the road as part of their aftercare. </p><p>“I don’t think I’m gonna be able to walk today.” Matthew groaned, an ice pack already sitting on his ass. “Woo bruised my intestines last night.”</p><p>“You love it.” Taehyung followed Somin in, both baring cups of coffee. “Morning maknae.”</p><p>“Hm.” Jiwoo stretched out, various joints cracking. “One of those mine?”</p><p>“Of course.” Taehyung kissed Matthew’s shoulder as he passed a cup over him to Jiwoo. “Even has a special pick me up in it.”</p><p>“I swear to god if there is a fake spider in here again I will actually kill you.” Jiwoo eyed her cup warily. The last time they had dropped one in as a joke they were scrubbing coffee off the ceiling and walls for days.</p><p>“Just our unending love and adoration.” Somin crawled into Taehyung’s lap. “And maybe some chocolate syrup.”</p><p>“You’re both menaces.” Jiwoo took a few sips, still waiting for something to pop up. “I’m the maknae, shouldn’t I be the one terrorizing you?” The three of them all gave her smug smiles, eyebrows wiggling. “Okay, but you like it so it doesn’t count.”</p><p>“Since we’re all off we should stay in.” Matthew shifted, jumping up when the ice pack slid down onto bare skin. “Movie day?”</p><p>They <i>should</i> go out and do stuff. Grocery shopping, take a jog, maybe pick up some more pizza. Instead, the four of them curled up in the middle of their big bed with a shitty American horror movie and settled in for a lazy day.</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Say hi to us on Tumblr!<br/>https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/</p><p>hey kids we got a twitter:<br/>S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly<br/>K - https://twitter.com/BChannies</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>